Home video game systems are more popular than ever. Modern technological advancements in gaming systems have resulted in literally hundreds of games with unprecedented depth and detail. It is in the not-too-distant future that one could envision the home video game system as a standard item in almost every American home in much the same manner as a television or computer is.
As these numbers continue to increase, the market for gaming accessories is growing as well. An example of a recent game which is very popular is the game ROCK BAND® (video game). It uses various controllers to mimic various instruments in a rock band. The drum controller used with this game even has a bass drum foot pedal.
One (1) problem associated with such games is that the bass drum foot pedal controller can only be actuated using a single foot. Many users have attempted to plug multiple pedals into one (1) controller, but due to the configuration of these controllers the signals from one (1) pedal will block out and overlap the signals from the other pedal.
Various attempts have been made to provide music video game controllers. Examples of these attempts can be seen by reference to several U.S. patents. U.S. Pat. No. 6,835,887, issued in the name of Devecka, describes a method and apparatus for providing an interactive musical game including a plurality of electronic drum pads and displays which simulate a live drum setup.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,320,643, issued in the name of Brosius et al., describes a game controller simulating a guitar.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,351,148, issued in the name of Rothschild et al., describes an electronic sequence matching game including a controller with which a user must match timed sequences produced by the game.
While these apparatuses fulfill their respective, particular objectives, each of these references suffer from one (1) or more of the aforementioned disadvantages. Many such apparatuses are not adapted for use with existing music video game controllers. Furthermore, many such apparatuses are unsuited for mimicking a traditional double kick drum pedal assembly commonly found on analog drum sets. Accordingly, there exists a need for a double kick adapter without the disadvantages as described above. The development of the present invention substantially departs from the conventional solutions and in doing so fulfills this need.